1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA) design and implementation, and more particularly to utilizing a Coordinate Rotation DIgital Computer (CORDIC) algorithm that allows a causal Constrained Energy Minimization (CEM) to perform real-time processing in FPGA for hyperspectral processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of real-time processing has been recently realized and recognized in many applications. In some applications, e.g. on-board spacecraft data processing system, it is very useful to have high levels of processing throughput. Specifically, as spacecraft instruments generate data at an ever-increasing speed, on-board science data processing has been largely absent from remote sensing missions. Many advantages can result from real-time processing. One is the detection of moving targets. This is critical and crucial on a battlefield when moving targets such as tanks or missile launching vehicles pose a real threat to ground troops. The real-time data processing provides timely intelligence information which can help to reduce casualties. Another advantage is on-board data processing. For space-borne satellites, real-time data processing can significantly reduce mass storage of data volume. A third advantage is chip design. Real-time processing can be implemented in parallel and reduce computational loads. Furthermore, it can also reduce payload in aircrafts and satellites. Over the past years, many subpixel detection and mixed pixel algorithms have been developed and shown to be very versatile. However, their applicability to real-time processing problem is generally restricted by very complex computational workloads.